Characters
Dr. Hans Jaeger Hans is a scientist and scholar who, until recently, had been a renowned university professor. His research on the free manipulation of electricity had earned him recognition and many prestigious awards. However, as he became increasingly obsessed with his research, he found himself labeled as an eccentric outcast by his jealous peers in the scientific community. False accusations would ultimately cost Dr. Jaeger his work and his good reputation. However, Hans was a resilient man. Using the great wealth he had inherited from his father, Hans was able to survive comfortably and continue his research in private. When Hans learned of the strange events that had struck Europe and Northern Africa, he realized that they were more than random occurrences. Based on a book of ancient prophecies that had been left to him years earlier by and old friend and colleague, Hans knew that if things were to continue on their current path, the entire world would soon be plunged into darkness. In an attempt to challenge fate, Hans took it upon himself to assemble a team of monster hunters and put an end to the progression of events outlined in this "evil prophecy." Mcfarlane evil prophecy - hans jaeger.jpg|Hans Jaeger Mcfarlane evil prophecy - hans jaeger (2).jpg|Hans Jaeger Logan Blackheart Dreaded captain of the infamous pirate sip "Blackwynd", Logan Blackheart was well known as both a skilled fighter and a notorious pirate. However, all of that changed one stormy night several weeks ago, when Logan's ship and crew fell victim to a mysterious rash of disappearences in the Atlantic. From this experience, Logan learned first-hand that the ships lost in the Atlantic did not simply vanish, they were attacked by terrible sea monsters. Logan alone survived the ordeal and swore vengeance on the monsters that had robbed him of his ship and crew. Meanwhile, Hans Jaeger heard rumors that the infamous pirate Blackheart was without a ship. Using his connections, Hans tracked down the ruined pirate and offered Logan a new ship in return for his help in vanquishing the evil that threatened humanity. Logan didn't particularly care about saving the world, but desperate to return to the sea and avenge his fallen comrades, he agreed ti join Hans in his monster hunt. Mcfarlane evil prophecy - logan blackheart.jpg|Logan Blackheart Mcfarlane evil prophecy - logan blackheart (2).jpg|Logan Blackheart Delphine de Soras Born and raised in the wild mountainous regions of France, Delphine is a skilled marksman and a resourceful survivor. Her father and brother were killed before her eyes by a giant werewolf in the mountains near her farm- land home. Seeking vengeance, she recalled the folklore of her childhood and forged silver bullets to combat the monsters. However, she soon found that even after selling all of her family's meager possessions, there were far more monsters standing in her way than bullets in her guns. Desperate, Delphine left her mountain home in search of help, promising her mother to return after she had killed the werewolf. In town she learned of a rich German aristocrat offering a huge reward for anyone capable enough to serve on his team of monster hunters. In exchange for help in exterminating the monsters that had overrun the land, Hans promised to give Delphine her vengeance and enough money to support herself and her mother until the end of their days. Mcfarlane evil prophecy - delphine de soras.jpg|Delphine de Soras Mcfarlane evil prophecy - delphine de soras (2).jpg|Delphine de Soras Sundano A warrior Shaman from the jungles of western Africa. Sundano's village was enslaved by the Voodoo Queen. Sensing the rising evil in the world, Sundano foresaw that it was not just his village, but the fate of all humanity that was in peril. Upon hearing that countries of the world were assembling teams to investigate the strange incidents, he traveled to Europe to lend his aid and represent his people. However, he was labeled a savage and not allowed to participate. Sometime later, Sundano was contacted by a German scientist named Dr. Hans Jaeger, who had learned of Sundano's existance through members of the international council. Dr. Jaeger offered Sundano anything he wanted in exchange for his assistance in destroying the monsters that had appeared in Europe and elsewhere. Having no need for money, Sundano refused any reward and asked only that he be given the chance to free his people and destroy the evil Shaman priestess known as the Voodoo Queen. Mcfarlane evil prophecy - sundano.jpg|Sundano Mcfarlane evil prophecy - sundano (2).jpg|Sundano